Fight at the 3rd District
They are here at the 3rd District and then a Dream Eater appeared Ace: We got this, Duck. Rev: Even you, Tech! Master Yo: Great! They pulled through for us! Then all the Dream Eater is escaping Yang: We'll handle these guys. You'll take care of the boss! Ace: We will! They are fighting the Dream Eater and it's Escaping Ace: Aw, great! Yang: Father, where did it go? Master Yo: Somewhere else. Out of Traverse town, and out of my reach. Looks like you have to let it go. Yin: So we fail for us to wake up? Yang: Perfect! Ace: Guys, don't worry. Me and Rev will go after it! Yang: Huh? Rev: Look, me and Rev aren't a Player. Can't we bend the rules? Master Yo: Well... I guess the rules of the world don't accept if your heart's are connected- right, Ace? That's how you roll. Ace: Yeah! Then it's settled. Then a Symbol appeared Yang: Hey, Ace. Thank you. It wasn't easy, without you and Rev. Ace: Yeah. Yin: Boy, Yang. You've changed now. Yang: What do you mean? Yin: Yeah, you're less Stubborn. Yang: What? Yin: Yep. Once you find your friends, Ace, you should come hang out in our home! Yang: See you at the Temple. Ace: I will. And it's a promise. They began to hug Master Yo: Anything I should say to Duck, Ace? Ace: No thanks. Me and Rev, we'll see him and Tech soon. They aim their swords and they got the Symbol Meanwhile At Looney Tunes Castle Daffy: Sylvester! You mean Pussy Cat! Sylvester: I hate it when you say that! He hold hostage to Lola Wile: We'll at least he's honest, in a dishonest way. Black Doom: Enough! No minions of mine shall be insulted so. I have great plan for Sylvester and for all the world's... once I have taken them for my own to Maleficent and Myotismon. Bugs: And Mr, I've got so crazy news for you- that day's never gonna come. Black Doom: Hmph. Maybe you should take a few moments to reconsider. Or does the queen's like mean nothing to you at all? Lola: Bugs, please! Don't say anything to her! You chat let Black Doom have her- Sylvester covered her mouth Bugs: No! Lola! Okay, Black Doom. Tell us what you want? Black Doom: Let me say this... Shall I began with this world? I much preferred it in its darker, more ominous permutation. Sylvester: That's right! This world will have a Black out! Ace: You're Crazy, Black Doom! Not even you would go through this much trouble just for that. What was it that you want? Black Doom: (Sigh) Very perceptive. I presume you are familiar with Skeleton King, the skeleton who lead me to discover world outside of my own? Bug: What the!? You know him! Black Doom: As for you, of Course. Yes, he shared everything with me- how to go about winning a heart over to the darkness, and more precious, about the Seven shafts of pure light- the ones that wound grand me this power I meeting conquer all worlds with Maleficent and Myotismon. However, the world's were too complex, too much for even me to contain. It seemed I had miscalculated from Maleficent. Then I came to me, of course! I can go about conquering other world in my own domination. You know you have the "data" for all the world's, do you? And now I need you to give it to me. All: What! Bugs: What do you mean!? Sylvester: Don't ever think about forgetting that. Me and Sylvester was trapped inside it. So give it to us! Bugs: How come you want the Data? Black Doom: I think that is none of those words of yours. He looks Angry Sylvester: Don't do this... You wouldn't want Lola to get hurt from him, would we? Black Doom: It looks like you have failed to recognise the futility of your situation. Alright then... Face your fate! He blast his power to Bugs, but someone throw a Weapon to Shield Bugs and his Friends, then another just attack Sylvester and let go off Lola Lola: Light! She use her power to blind Black Doom and Sylvester and she went to Bugs and the Others Lola: Bugs! Bugs: Lola! Black Doom... You have been foiled! Black Doom: (Growl) Sylvester: It looks like he's right. We better go now. Black Doom: I now know that what I seek lies within these walls that Maleficent said. Trust that I will destroy you in time time. He left Sylvester: Hey! Wait for me, Black Doom! They left and then a Stranger who saved them has appeared Bugs: Did you... Use the Darkness to get here? That's crazy! But... I never knew you would save us... It was Ken the Bunny who saved them Bugs: Ken. Ken: That one is my nickname. My real name is Kenny. Got it memorised?